battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Republic
We are the Scarlet SSR, the true successors of the Great Scarlet Empire, not the fascist nationalists that calls themselves the "Old Crusaders." Our leaders had lead us through centuries of prosperity, and we will do the same in our founder's footsteps. Join the Republic now! Remember, service guarantees citizenship. ''High Priority Notices These notices are only known to members of the Scarlet Republic. Priority Alpha (1) Another round of drafting for the Crusaders has begun, see Order #255 War declared on Protoss, fire on site. Priority Bravo (2) Production of surface warships has been halted to make room for production of the new Polaris starfighters and production of army based equipment. Centurion Armour Suits in full production. Priority Charlie (3) All news media will be restricted to the Scarlet National News (State Run News site.) Use of mass propoganda has been authorized. Союз Святослава Социалистических Республик The 'Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics' (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Nations In USSR: *Scarlet SSR *Sviatoslav Republic *Peoples Republic of Korhal *Republic of Dragonfire *Japan SSR *China SSR *People's Charismic Cattirian Union Scarlet Republic Command Structure (Ranks and Members) The Scarlet SSR Consists of many different departments, most directly serve under the Scarlet Revolutionist Party such as the GAFotR or the RGdB. However there are some departments that does not directly serve the Party such as the VK and the State Militia Program. Government Ruling Party In The Scarlet SSR's Government, the President is in charge of all of the Scarlet SSR. The Arbiter is there to make decisions that the Presidentmakes if he is unable to make them (due to injuries, death, etc.). President *Joseph Harper CaptMCDerpington Arbiter (Prime minister) *Lenard Carizach CaptMCDerpington *Ethan Harper CaptMCDerpington King's Representative The King's Representative is a group in the Government assigned for Diplomatic Missions, and are the King's Messengers. Head Representative *Daniel Cavour CaptMCDerpington Representative *Nathan Dover CaptMCDerpington *Furo 'Logamee CaptMCDerpington Armed Forces The head of the Crusaders is the GrandMaster. In bracket's are the equivalent ranks to the normal ranking system. Grand Crusaders Navy (GCN) and Grand Crusaders Naval Air Force (GCNAF) The CRN and the CRNAF Are the same organization within the Crusaders, the top 3 ranks gets command ranks in the NAF. Imperial Admiral (Fleet Admiral) (General of the Air Force) *Nathan Gordova CaptMCDerpington Supreme Commander-NAV (Vice Admiral) (Lieutenant General of the Air Force) *Xeva 'Mavum CaptMCDerpington High Fleet Master (Rear Admiral) (Major General of the Air Force) *Wolfgang Staz FightOnComrades (F.V.) Low Fleet Master (Commondore) *Valerie Elisabeth ValerieElisabeth *William MacDonald Panzerboy99 High Ship Master (Captain) Low Ship Master (Commander) ---- Grand Crusaders Army (GCA) Imperial General (General *Zivo 'Goman CaptMCDerpington Supreme Commander-ARM (Lieutenant General) Field Master (Major General) Field Marshal (Colonel) * George Goodwin Panzerboy99 *Valerie Elisabeth ValerieElisabeth Intelligence and Federal Agencies SROC ---- The Scarlet Royal Ordinance Committee or just the Royal Ordinance Committee is the Country's lethal items administration, all weapons in SE requires a SROC approval before being legally allowed to be used in SE although exceptions has and continues to be given to the OSO Prototype Weapons division. Director/Head of SROC *Nicolas Windfield CaptMCDerpington Assistant Director(s) of SROCK *TBA SROC Weapons Regulations: (TBA) HDA ---- The Homeland Defense Administration Director/Head of HDA *Norman Segal CaptMCDerpington OSO ---- The Office of Special Operations deal with things outside the Crusader's field. Director/Head of SROC *TBA CaptMCDerpington Lead Operators *Lieutenant Johnson Atley CaptMCDerpington RGdB ---- The Republican Guard Unit 285, also known as Republican Guard Department Black (RGdB) or just Department black (DB) is a clandestine black ops unit created by the (then) Imperial Guards under authorization from Joseph Harper, speculated as the "Secret Police" by the general public. RGdB was first leaked in September 2015 although any traces of it was quick to disappear after that. Although SR Government's official report is that DB was a Experimental Weapons Unit in charge of reverse engineering captured weapons which closed down in July, the SCP Government continues to deny existence of a Secret Police ever existing in the Scarlet SSR. Their role is to maintain order in the Scarlet SSR by both propaganda and force if necessary and to keep state secrets from falling into the wrong hands and to capture and execute any spies, political enemies and those who wish harm to the Union VK ---- VK (full name: Внутренних Комиссариат (Internal Commissariat)) is a Sviatoslav military counter intelligence agency and secret police force. It's parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. VK was formed on the 12th of April, 2016, in the wake of uneasy political situations within the Sviatoslav Republic. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish traitors of the Sviatoslav Republics and Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the SR & USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". VK has many divisions, however our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 100,000 agents and personnel registered as of July 11th, 2016. VK is headquartered in Moscow, Sviatoslav Republic, however each nation in the USSR is ordered to accommodate VK headquarters in their capitals. VK also has divisions which are based in the nations of the USSR, for example VK SSR is based in the Scarlet Republic, VK PRK is based in the Peoples Republic of Korhal etc. Enrollment Prerequisites These are required for joining the Scarlet Empire. #Know how to build flying ships. #Basic understanding of role play and role play weapons Application #RP Name: #Type of ships you will be building. #Amount of ships built. #Optional, Do you use mods. If you don't, it is highly recommended you use the Hansa mod 2.4 English #Optional, what's your Game Center account name. Rules #Obey superior officers #Only conduct your own attacks (Start one) when you have permission from the Fleet Admiral(s) or higher, or at least 2 Admirals. #All ships must have the prefix CRNV (Crusaders Royal Navy Vessel) or CRNAV (Crusaders Royal Navy Aerospace Vessel), unless your using the name of the ship class. #Applications can only be accepted by Fleet admiral(s) or higher. If He/She is not present, the Older Admiral (Been in this navy the longest) can accept/decline the application. #Declaring of war can only be made by the Fleet Admiral(s) or higher, unless the other navy have made Many attacks against us. #Claiming of land owned by an inactive/destroyed navy requires GrandMaster's permission. And claiming unclaimed land requires the GrandMaster's Knowledge. #Demoting can only be done by the fleet admiral or higher. Political Information Political Information Coalitions *Axis Powers *United Nations Space Coalition *Union States of the Socialist Republics Alliances *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Sviatoslav Republic *Terran Dominion *Arcadian Empire NAP Enemies *Coalition Nations *Protoss Empire Territories These are the Named locations owned by the Scarlet SSR. Greater States= Greater States *''South Egypt'' **''Scarlet City (SE Capital)'' **''Novoye Nachalo Naval Station (Crusaders HQ)'' **''South Egypt Assembly Forge SF. 1'' *''Avion'' **''Elites Training Facility 2'' *''Mali'' **''Mali Assembly Forge SF. 3'' *''Niger'' *''Cydan'' *''Xeno'' *''North Sudan'' *''South Sudan'' *''Ethiopia'' *''Somalia'' *''South Somalia'' *''Aristarcus'' **''Aristarcus Assembly Forge SF. 2'' *''Chad'' *''Nigeria'' *''New Guinea'' *''Sacaro'' *''Guniea'' *''Burkina'' *''Cameroon'' *''Congo'' *''East Congo'' *''South Congo'' *''Gabon'' |-|Lesser States= Lesser States *''Phaethontis (Mars Quad MC-24)'' **''Castilla City (Phaethontis Capital)'' **''Zanguard City'' *''South Italy'' *''Taiwan'' |-|Military Owned locations= Military Owned Locations *''Greenland'' **''Nuuk'' **''Greenland Assembly Forge SF. 6'' **''Tesla Military Installation'' **''Crusaders Training Facility #4485'' *''Memnonia (Mars MC-16)'' **''Memnonia Assembly Forge SF. 4'' ***''Experimental Ship Constructio Unit'' **''Elites Training Facility 1'' *''Tenelapis Vent Zeta'' **''Zeta Military Installation'' *''Tenelapis Vent Prime'' **''Crusaders Prime Military Installation (50km square area on the east end)'' *''Tenelapis Defina Island'' **''Elites Training Facility 3'' **''Defina Assembly Forge SF. 5'' *''Tenelapis Tidal Peninsula'' **''Crusaders Tidal Military Installation'' *''Scarlet Caelmare Military Installation'' **''Scarlet Cold Weather Research Center 0455'' **''Scarlet Caelmare Mining Facility'' **''Scarlet Expimental Weapons Testing Center'' **''Scarlet Caelmare Base Construction Forges'' Crusaders Grand Navy All crusaders Warships are to have the Prefix CRNAV (Aerospace) or CRNV (surface). Non Combat warships are to have the Prefix SENV as Non combat warships are not officially part of the Crusaders. Harper's Ships= ---- |-|Fleet 2= Crusaders Grand Army The Crusaders Royal Army Consists of 3 Sections: Army Special Forces/Special Warfare Unit(SF/SpecWarUnit). Army Advanced Infantry (AAI), and the Centurion. Ground Forces Organization Tank Division Tank Division= Category:Nations/Navies